


Daddy’s Girl

by Selly87



Series: The Little Dragon [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selly87/pseuds/Selly87
Summary: Harry watches his husband and his daughter.





	Daddy’s Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe is owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers and Warner Bros. This story is based on characters and situations created by the amazing J. K. Rowling; however, no money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This story is written for fun and all I own is the plot idea which is part of my warped imagination.

Stepping out onto the patio, Harry sat down in his favourite wicker armchair and took a sip of his freshly steeped black tea. His husband and his daughter hadn’t yet noticed that he’d joined them in their large back garden and Harry suspected they would remain oblivious for quite some time.

Kayda was absolutely hyper about her new toy broom and Draco’s attention was completely focused on their five-year-old ball of energy. Harry was convinced that she had the energy of two fully grown dragons and Draco couldn’t agree more. She was the splitting image of him, except for her long raven-haired locks, which she’d clearly gotten from Harry and which were just as unimaginable as his own hair, a fact that regularly gave both Harry and Draco a splitting headache.

Apparently there was a spell that made dealing with a child’s unruly hair much easier, but Kayda had a thing about having a wand pointed at her and no amount of coaxing, bribing and distracting could make her hold still for long enough for either Harry or Draco to mutter the spell. They’d tried wandless magic, but even that didn’t work. It was for that reason that Draco braided her hair most of the time and it resulted in at least some order. This afternoon, however, Kayda had insisted on loose curls and neither of her two dads had denied her request.

“Be patient.” Draco’s gentle voice cut through Harry’s musings and he focused his attention back on his two favourite people.

“But I want to fly now.” Kayda stomped her foot and crossed her arms over her chest, sulking. Harry chuckled, it was plain obvious where his daughter’s temper came from.

“If you don’t learn to be patient there will be no flying of any sort, young lady.” Draco reprimanded his daughter, though there was no hard emotion in his voice, and Harry watched as Kayda’s lip wobbled dangerously. She looked like she was about to burst into tears but didn’t.

“Fine.” Kayda said curtly and Harry shock his head. It was unbelievable just how Slytherin the little minx was. What was even more unbelievable was she was only five.

“Good, now pay attention, okay?”

“Yes, daddy.”

“Alright, honey, this is a toy broom. It won’t fly as high or as fast as daddy Harry’s broom or my broom but you still have to hold on tight, okay? It’ll do for your first solo flight.” Draco explained and Kayda nodded. She’d been flying in a child seat with either Harry or Draco since before she’d started walking but never on her own. For the last few months she’d begged and pleaded with both Harry and Draco, desperately wanting her own broom. Draco had been hesitant about letting her fly solo but after a bit of persistent persuasion Harry had finally talked his husband into it. Harry had offered to teach Kayda, but she’d been adamant about Dada — as she liked to call Draco whenever she wanted something — to teach her and so Harry had ended up handing the reins over to Draco.

“Look here, you’ll have to command your broom to rise first, you can do that by saying…”

“Up, I know.” Kayda interrupted and Harry wondered once again how it was possible that she was his daughter at all. Sure, she had some of his traits but in character and behaviour she was a miniature version of Draco. She was also besotted with Draco — she was a typical daddy’s girl really. She had her moments when she would follow Harry everywhere but mostly it was a case of where Draco went, Kayda went. When she wanted a story read to her she would plead with Draco, when she wanted a new toy she would plead with Draco, when she wanted to be entertained she would plead with Draco, when she wanted sweets she would plead with Draco. Harry suspected it was because she knew that her daddy hardly ever managed to say no to her. Not that Harry was any better, really.

“Little Miss-Know-It-All,” Draco laughed. “You’re doing a good job there, honey. You have to control the broom carefully, keep it still. Yeah, just like that. Keep it very still.”

“Can I climb on now?” Kayda asked, clearly bored of holding her hand above her new broom to keep it hoovering above the ground.

“Yes, you can.” Draco nodded and Harry watched as Draco shuffled backwards, giving Kayda a bit more space to climb onto her priced possession. She did it with ease and with a little bit of fussing from Draco she was soon comfortably seated and hoovering over the ground like a pro. Harry’s heartbeat quickened somewhat and despite the fact that she was hovering less than a metre above the soft grass, Harry couldn’t help but feel worried. He reached for his wand, wanting to be ready just in case anything happened. He was sure that Draco had the whole situation under control but his paternal instincts wouldn’t allow him to just idly sit by and sip his tea while his daughter didn’t have her two little feet firmly planted on the ground.

“If you pull your broom up a little it will rise.” Draco instructed and got to his feet as Kayda rose a little higher. She was now about a metre and a little something off the ground and Harry instantly clutched his wand tighter. He placed his tea on the table beside him, suddenly no longer in the mood to drink it, and focused all of his attention on his daughter.

“Can I go a bit higher?” Kayda asked excitedly and Draco affirmed that yes, she could. She pulled her broom up a little more and rose to the level of Draco’s chest. Harry’s hand was now so tightly clasped around his wand that his knuckles had gone white. Ever since Kayda had been born he had perfected the parental death grip every wizard or witch had on his or her wand. He watched with bated breath as his daughter followed all of his husband’s instructions and while she appeared to have natural talent, Harry couldn’t find it in him to fully relax.

Before long Kayda was happily flying back and forth on her broom with Draco always at her side and Harry sighed, knowing it would only be a matter of time before she would attempt to get bolder. It was just her style. That character trait she didn’t get from Draco, Harry knew that much. That adorable character flaw was entirely his fault.

As Kayda zigzagged back and forth at about two metres above ground, which was about as high as her toy broom would allow her to rise, Harry couldn’t stop himself and mumbling a cushioning charm, he made sure that Kayda would have a soft landing should she fall from her broom. She appeared to be quite the professional and as she grew more confident, Harry relaxed just a little bit not enough to loosen his grip on his wand. Draco, too, stepped back, though he never took his eyes off their daughter. As he sat there watching his daughter fly, Harry couldn’t help but wonder whether she’d make the Quidditch team once she went off to Hogwarts. Maybe she’d too end up being one of the youngest seekers in history.

A few uneventful minutes past and Kayda enjoyed herself as she rode her room, swooshing over Draco’s head and chasing him around the garden while Harry sat and watched.

“I’m flying!” Kayda squealed excitedly a moment later and boldly loosening her grip on her broom, she raised her hand into the air, wanting to wave to Harry, whom she’d spotted a while back. It being her first time on the back of a broom, she didn’t quite know how to control it with just one hand and the toy broom jerked to the left. The sudden motion scared Kayda and she screamed, sliding off her seat. Harry sat frozen to the spot but Draco’s reaction was instant. He disapparated from where he stood and a second later he appeared right underneath Kayda, who had now completely slid off her broom and was holding on with one tiny hand, screaming and crying. Draco pulled her off her broom and into his arms with ease and attempted to soothe her but she screamed and cried, clearly shocked by what had transpired. Harry rose to his feet at the speed of lightening and sprinting over to Draco, he pulled Kayda into his arms and held her close, mumbling sweet nothings into her ear in an attempt to calm her down.

It took a few minutes but eventually she quietened down. She refused to let go of Harry though and with a smirk Draco announced he was heading inside to prepare dinner, effectively handing the parental reins over to his husband. Harry nodded in acknowledgement and moving back to his favourite wicker armchair he sat down. Kayda still had both arms tightly wound around his neck but after a little coaxing she relented and loosened her vice-like grip.

“You need to be more careful, sweetheart.” Harry chided her softly and kissed her forehead. He rubbed her back soothingly and she nodded.

Harry sighed when her stormy grey eyes suddenly sparked with what was without a doubt going to be a request he’d have to turn down.

“Can I try again?” She asked, expectantly looking at Harry.

“Tomorrow, okay?” Harry offered and ruffled his daughter’s unruly hair. She looked unhappy but thankfully didn’t attempt to change his mind. When he suggested that they both help Dada with dinner she nodded excitedly and sliding off his lap, she grabbed his hand and demanded that he rise to his feet and come inside with her. He relented and they both made their way into the house. Harry was thankful that another crisis had been averted and Kayda was happy for the time being.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Kayda: means looks like a little dragon.


End file.
